


肉合集

by mingqiu



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingqiu/pseuds/mingqiu





	

孕期play

在十字路口等红灯的时候靳东抽空看了一眼手机，十分钟前王凯发来的消息，说自己有事儿，让他下午顺路去医院取一趟体检报告。放下手机靳东开了左转向，绕到另一条路上。王凯最近特别能睡，开始还以为是累的，但他刚杀青了一部戏，短时间内也没有其他节目要上，靳东取报告的时候留了个心，找大夫挨个项目捋下来讲了一遍。到性激素六项的时候医生顿了顿，又问了生活细节，最后轻描淡写说出一句“可能怀孕了，这两天有空再来做个b超。”靳东听完后背直冒冷汗，仔细回想之前是有一回日子不对也内射了，当时王凯咬着他肩膀不让出去，眼睛通红嘴里一叠声喊着师哥，是个人都把持不住。  
这消息实在有些震撼，在车里百感交集抽完半包烟之后靳东看了眼时间，已经到了晚高峰，一时半会儿也回不去，他给王凯打电话说要晚点到家，对面一听就睡得正迷糊，随口说没事儿，又说自己饿了，让他回来记得带宵夜。靳东觉得这事儿关系重大，非得当面告诉他不可，没多说就挂了电话。  
进门的时候靳东一时有点眼晕，没开灯，天已经黑了下去，窗帘还是拉开的，城市夜景灯光配着月光照进来，显得屋里有些冷清。他放下外卖边脱外套边往卧室走，叫到第二声王凯的时候正走到门口。门大敞着，王凯坐在床上，居家服T恤睡出许多道褶皱，他抱着腿把脸埋在两膝之间，薄被凌乱堆在一旁。  
我开灯了？  
王凯哼了一声，没表示反对。顶灯漏出暖黄不刺眼的温柔光线，靳东坐到床边，以为他已经知道了情况。他抬手从王凯胳膊下边穿过去摸他的脸，才发现这人并没完全清醒。王凯埋头蹭了半天，身子习惯性地紧贴上来。靳东从外边回来，身上一股凉气，人被激醒了不少，王凯终于睁开眼看着他笑。  
你回来啦。  
说着就揽着脖子往嘴上亲。靳东任他碰了两下，松开腰等着他去吃饭。王凯咬了一口他嘴唇，舌头紧跟着往口腔里探，连吮带亲，搅出一阵特别大的动静。靳东被他按着吻了半天，终于能喘口气的时候才抹着嘴角发问。  
闹什么啊，不饿吗。快吃完饭我有事儿跟你说。  
王凯又往前蹭了蹭，坐在他大腿上乱扭，攀着肩膀去舔耳垂，用气声送了句带笑的回应。  
不听。饿死我了，要你喂。  
靳东心一沉，迅速在脑子里过了遍医嘱，紧跟着笑了。  
行。想吃自己动手。  
他抬手去解衬衫扣子，王凯已经自觉替他拉开了裤链。脱衣服没用多少时间，王凯推着他倒在床上，又跪着爬下去。靳东下边儿还没反应，他用手指轻柔拢住，伸出舌尖试探性舔了两口，随后把整个头部一股脑纳入自己口腔。阳具以肉眼可见的速度在他嘴里手里胀大，王凯呛了一口，吐出来从侧边开始舔。深色器官上隐约凸起青色筋脉，喘气声渐渐深重起来，王凯急不可耐吃进去，连着手掌捋他，深喉了几次，舌头绕着系带一圈儿实打实勾过去，靳东大腿内侧肌肉一下绷紧了，王凯安抚性替他搓了两下，又伸手绕回去包住囊袋揉起来。  
靳东扣住他下巴特别主动退出来，直起身去拽他裤子，长而粗的阴茎已经半硬了，靳东给他打了几下，王凯蹬着长腿挣脱他，趴着去够床头柜里的润滑。透明啫喱管里挤出来，体毛被打湿，弄得一塌糊涂。王凯挤了明显过量的东西在手心，回躺在床上捞起自己大腿，看着靳东的脸十分自然往身体里探。  
穴口挺久没做过，还是紧皱的一处，被手指转着圈儿一点点破开，肠肉一耸一耸把指节往里头吸，粉色的肠壁受了刺激颜色加深了一层，浅红色混着水声刺激靳东视线，王凯又加了一根手指，没有任何渐进过程，直接摁上敏感点。他瞬间从嗓子里发出一声喘息，像极了啜泣，再戳刺那点的时候就变成更深更沉的喟叹，靳东虚伏在他身上，咬着他耳朵不紧不慢说话。  
自己能行吗，够吗。  
王凯叫着摇头，大腿跟着手指冲刺的节奏一下一下抖着，最终从臂弯里滑了出去，他一手还在自己身体里，另只手急迫地去拽靳东胳膊。  
哥，哥，空，要你。  
靳东摸着他手背，添了两根手指进去，和原本细长的手指交缠在一处来回进出。  
这不是挺好的吗。  
王凯眼眶里蓄了一汪水。  
靳东，操我。  
靳东抓着他手一起退出去，把人抱起来转身靠坐在床头，两个人的阴茎并在一起摩擦，都硬的吐了前液。靳东捏着王凯臀瓣一股脑儿往自己身前推，他的阴茎就蹭在王凯大腿根处，把他之前骑马练出的茧都磨红了。  
胖了，肉多了。  
靳东哑着嗓子说话，还是没有更进一步的动作。王凯绷着臀大肌往他手里送，上身皮贴皮肉贴肉和他挨在一处，身下那根还是没法纾解。  
你嫌我胖。  
他说着一只手探下去握住靳东的阴茎，没有一丝犹豫就往后穴里捅。直插到底。靳东顶了两下就没了动作，那意思再明显不过。王凯也不端着，双手环着靳东肩背，跪在靳东大腿两侧的膝盖稍稍用力支撑，身子抬起来一点，又突然放松让自己坠下去，落下去的时候肉棒正顶在点上。他刻意叫得比平常还大声，眯着眼观察对方反应。  
靳东让他喊得头皮发麻，终于受不住要自己动一动。原本捏着屁股的手又揽回了腰上，手指扣着身侧，力气大得几乎让人觉得疼。但王凯是感受不到这些的，他只知道自己今天格外要，也格外要不了。从靳东手指进来的时候整个人就要忍不住发抖，更别说刚刚终于楔进身体里的时候，几乎是要立刻射出来。靳东刚才没怎么动，体力比他好得多，大开大合干了十几下，王凯受不住，声音碎成断断续续的一串。  
慢…慢点儿……  
靳东不听他的，腾出一只手握住在两人腹间不得要领乱蹭一气的肉棒，打了几下之后用拇指堵住马眼。怒张的小孔被生生捂住，王凯前后都难受，伏在靳东肩上去咬他下巴上的肉。  
给我。  
靳东由他锁骨往下摸，一直摸到满涨的阴囊，又绕到后边去碰两人身体相接的地方，王凯绷紧大腿身形几乎不动，腰背延展着上身，朝上也朝后仰，又不愿意松开搂着靳东的手。靳东偏过头一点点舔湿他整个耳廓，下身耸动的频率又快几分。  
给你，一点儿不剩都给你。  
他抬起拇指，浓稠的白色精液一股股从手里的阳具中射出来，从下身流到床单上，所见之处一片狼藉不堪入目。靳东动了几下也出在他身体里，后穴紧缩绞得他几乎出现了幻觉。阴茎混着精液滑出身体，王凯瘫在他身上激烈喘气，但歇了没多久又抬起大腿蹭他腿根。坚硬的物体抵着大腿侧边和臀肉相连的那片肌肤，激烈刺激后的红色阳具顶端分不清是哪种液体，在白花花的大腿上蹭出一道道让人浮想联翩的痕迹。  
靳东翻身把王凯压在身下，还没说什么两条长腿就自觉自动盘上了他的腰。泥泞不堪的穴口微微张开，毫无顾忌地把一切又展示在他眼前。靳东摸了一把半硬的肉棒，顺手在王凯小腹上按了两下，对方没什么反应。他深吸一口气，俯下身含住王凯。王凯闭着眼睛不敢说话，靳东口活儿特别好，但不常给他吃，唇峰沿着挺直的柱身一点点滑到底端，轻巧地吸两口，腮窝上就出现两个浅浅的坑。  
他上边卖力舔着王凯，又腾出只手给自己打了两下，没多久下身也硬得像上一轮一样，粗长胀大，只想回到原来包裹着的温软熟颤的肉里。王凯挺了两下腰，马眼正被舌尖堵住，靳东每动一下他都想叫得更响亮一点。  
别，别用嘴。  
他嗓子哑得不成样子，几乎让人听不清在说什么，靳东起身把舌头伸回他嘴里，分享了并不好受的味道才问。  
那用什么。  
用鸡巴，用你。  
靳东亲了亲他嘴角，把他大腿抬起来一点，王凯跟着跷起另一条腿，脚踝在靳东背后交叠相压。混着之前的精液这次完全不用上润滑，肠壁像是认识他身上这根东西一样，吸裹着人不由自主往里深入，更深入。靳东在上边方便使劲，先顶着他敏感点磨了一阵，阴茎都没怎么往外撤，只是在里面顶了几下王凯就受不住了，他闭着眼睛头往后仰，跟着身体里不断往前的东西一点点陷入床垫深处。靳东来回玩儿了几遍，又缓缓拔出来，到最后龟头卡着穴口，王凯空得难受，不得不睁开眼，接着被狠狠撞进来，几乎要了他的命。  
交叠在身后的脚丫跟着撞进来的身体乱颤，王凯后跟蹭在靳东脊椎骨上，一节节顺着往下滑，到最后实在脱力攀不住身体，就在内侧勾着他小腿，脚趾在腿肚上来回摩挲，光滑还有点肉感，像地下长出的藤，缠住了他就挣脱不开。什么九浅一深都是虚的，靳东胳膊有些撑不住，换了手肘抵着床垫，身体又伏底了些，下边倒是没放松，抽出来再插进去，水声淋淋，囊袋拍打撞击着身体发出脆响，但都没有他们两个人叫喊呻吟呼唤的声音清晰可闻。  
火苗从脚趾层层烧上来，直到烧透了大脑，王凯恍惚中抱紧了靳东，觉得到了再次释放的时候。靳东怕他难受先给他打了几下，他后穴微缩着，毫无征兆就让靳东再次射在了里面。王凯紧跟着射出来，身体在高潮中发颤。靳东紧紧搂着他，体温和体液混在一处，身体和灵魂密不可分。  
王凯根本没有力气去吃宵夜，第二天醒来后一时也动弹不得，靳东揉着他头发弯起眼角。  
知道你昨晚上浪成什么样了吗。  
王凯抿着嘴不说话，光从腰疼程度他就有了个大概的感受。靳东和他额头贴着额头，低下声音安抚他。  
等会儿吃完饭给你看个东西，这日子以后还长呢。有得你受的。


End file.
